Reading Harry and co read book one
by Lady Fleur Riddle
Summary: During the ministry battle in harry's fifth year harry and some friends and some enemies are sent to an unknown place were they read Gina-Ka-Amaya fanfiction  Harry and co read book one
1. Chapter 1

_AN:First I would like you to know that this is the first story ever on Fanfiction for me._

_ _Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to j.k rowling and and the fanfiction they are reading belongs to Gina-Ka-Amaya __

**Prologue ****/thoughts/**

Harry Potter was having a horrible day.

.Currently they are in the veil room in the DOM fighting with death eaters when suddenly he blacked out.

in a room miles away 15 people woke from there dreamless sleep

"POTTER" is snarled across the room by one enraged Dark Lord Voldemort "What have you done? Where are we and most importantly what have you done to my MAGIC?"

"Oh brilliant blame everything on me voldie and how exactly do you think i did this"said an irritated harry "I don't know but you are always the reason of my problems" said voldemort

"Okay that made no sense at all" said harry. several nodded there heads."Yes he is right my lord that didn't make any sense" said lucius

"HOW DARE YOU AGREE WITH POTTER OVER OUR LORD MAFLOY" Said a very angry Bellatrix Lestrange

" HEY know one asked for your opinion you bitch" said harry

"Hey harry there's a note here" said a uncomfartable looking neville /probably because he's in the same room as the woman who tortured his parents/thought harry

Harry walks over to neville "Alright lets see"

_dear everyone_

_your probably wondering where you are well you are in the room of requirement so this room will give you all your basic needs except food and if you need food just call for dobby_

_Now for why you are here well your here to read a book about you reading a book (yeah i know bit confusing)._

_Oh and no fighting (yes i mean you sirius) or something bad will happen and believe me you do not want to find out_

_sincerly _

_L.L.P M.M.P J.S.P A.S.P_

_"Wonder what the intials stand for"said a curius lucius._

"Hello Voldemort or should i say Tom?" Harry softly asks.

"Well Potter we meet again and again you have been taken from under the old fool's hand. Seems to be an occurring dilemma for you." The Dark Lord answers ignoring Harry's question and walks to a seat next to lucius.

"So which book do we read first moony?" Harry enquires while taking a seat in-between Luna and Hermione and putting his legs up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well there's only one book with anything in it at the moment, i think we have to read this one to read the next ones. This one is called **Harry and co read book one. Shall i read first?" after looking round and getting no negative answers he starts the first chapter.**

**AN; I HAVE RE:WRITTEN THE LETTER **


	2. Chapter 2so it begins

**AN;I've re-did this chapter cause the spellings incorrect**

**Chapter 2 – So It Begins**  
><strong>"Chapter one: So it begins,"<strong> read Remus.  
>"So begins what?" Sirius asked.<br>"If you just shut up I'll tell you," said an annoyed Remus, immediately quieting Sirius.  
><strong>"Harry Potter was thinking. After the death of his godfather,<strong>  
>"No, no, no, no…" Harry chanted over and over, anguish and disbelief evident in his face. Hermione and Remus stared at the book in disbelief and sadness, while Sirius was in a state of shock. The rest just looked thoughtful at what they had just heard.<br>Watching at the distressed figure of Harry, Voldemort was trying to resist the urge he had to hug him. /Why would I want to hug him? He has been a pain in the backside since he was one... But I guess he is kind of handsome... WHAT? No! He's not! What am I thinking? No, he's just my enemy. Settled. /  
>Sirius, during Voldemort's mental rant, had tried to calm Harry down. "Harry, it will be okay. Look, I'm here, okay?" Sirius said soothingly.<br>Hearing his godfather's reassurance, Harry finally calmed down and stopped his chanting. "Okay," he said in a small voice and turned toward Remus. "Remus, you can start reading again."  
>Startled, Remus just said, "Oh, alright."<br>**he had decided that enough was enough; Dumbledore was wrong and while he wasn't about to join Voldemort, he had decided to take control of his own life. It was the third day of summer, and already he had gotten a half dozen owls begging him to continue the DA.**  
><strong>It was while he had thought about this that he realized something; even after the traumatic experience at the MOM, he still had friends who were willing to follow him. So he sent a reply to the classmates he knew were trustworthy enough to help him form his own side in the war. This, regrettably, meant that he had to exclude Ron (who blamed Harry for his injuries at the MOM). His letters went as follows :<strong>  
><strong>Dear (Hermione, Neville. Luna, Susan, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Fred, George, Ginny)<strong>  
>"Wait. What about Ron, Harry?" asked Hermione.<br>"I don't know, 'Mione. Speaking of which, he isn't here either," said a confused Harry.  
>"Who cares if Weasel King-" At this Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "-is going to read this book or not," drawled Draco.<br>"Really, Draco – "  
>" – that was such – "<br>" – a bad nickname," said the twins.  
>"Shut up!" said Draco.<br>"Can I continue to read now?" Remus asked and everyone just nodded in return.  
><strong>I don't think I will be continuing the DA. I will however, be starting a similar group with a new name. After everything that happened last year, I don't expect you to reply. Dumbledore has lost it and I have decided to fight this war my way for once. I'll probably ask for help in situations like last year, so I can't promise you won't end up hurt. I'll understand if you don't reply, but I ask that you take a good look at Dumbledore before you follow his every word.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong>  
>"Wow, congratulation Potter. You finally realize that Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot," said Voldemort. In response of this, Harry did the most mature thing he could; he stuck out his tongue at Voldemort.<br>**And so, it began. He soon had responses from everyone and they all agree that Dumbledore was almost as bad (if not worse) than Voldemort.**

"Aww… that really warms my heart," the Dark Lord sneered. Everyone was chuckling at that.  
><strong>The next part of his plan wasn't nearly as hard. He needed to go shopping and figure out his finances. But first, he has to find a way to get into London without the Order noticing.<strong>  
>"Hmm… Yes, that might be a bit tricky, Harry," said Hermione. "Seeing as they are everywhere now."<br>**That morning, he made his way downstairs to find his Uncle, deciding that bribery was his best option.**  
><strong>"Uncle Vernon."<strong>  
><strong>"What, Boy?"<strong>  
>"Is that how he normally speaks to you?" asked an enraged Sirius and Remus. Harry's silence didn't help at all.<br>**"I need a ride to London and back. I'll give you £100 if you take me."**  
><strong>"You think I'm a fool boy? You don't have that kind of money. What are you playing at?"<strong>  
><strong>"I'm not playing at anything, Vernon. I saved the leftover money I get from my school scholarship."<strong>  
>"Very Slytherin, Potter," said Snape. Harry seemed uncomfortable by this.<br>**Harry could swear he could see the cogs turning in his uncle's head.**  
>Everyone sniggered.<br>m, already k**The first thing he did was head to Gringgots and sign-up for a new type of debit card-like device which would keep him from having to carry around heavy bags of gold. Next, he exchanged a few galleons for pounds; on his way out, he was stopped by a goblin that he recognized right away.**

**"Harry Potter, we've been attempting to contact you about the contents of your godfather's will."**

**"I never received any word from you," Harry assured him knowing who to blame.**  
>"Dumbledore," everyone sneered.<br>**"Well, regardless of this. I would like you to follow me to my office for the official reading."**  
><strong>"Sure Griphook, but when'd you get a promotion?"<strong>  
><strong>To say that Griphook was shocked was an understatement, no human could tell the difference between one goblin and the next. He (like most goblins) cared little about the goings on of humans, but decided it would be a wise decision to keep an eye on this one.<strong>  
><strong>"Brilliant. Now I've got a goblin watching me," said Harry sarcastically.<strong>  
><strong>"Last year. Now please follow me."<strong>  
><strong>He wasted no time getting to business once they entered a rather small office off to the side of the main hall.<strong>  
><strong>"The last will of Mr. Black states that The Black Estate and title should be passed on to you, and that you are to be emancipated upon his death."<strong>  
><strong>After rummaging through his files, he asked Harry to sign a few papers and, as an afterthought, had him sign an heir sheet with his blood.<strong>  
><strong>"This will tell us if you are a blood or magic heir to any dormant family lines."<strong>  
><strong>As he said this, names could be seen writing themselves out on the paper. "Ah, you appear to be the magical heir of the Peverell family, as well as a few less notable families. This gives you a total of eight Wizengamot seats, and moves you up from the third richest family, to the first. Any questions?"<strong>  
><strong>"Yeah. First, does my emancipation mean I can perform magic outside of school, and second can we visit my vaults after this?"<strong>  
><strong>"Your emancipation grants you all the rights and privileges as an adult. So as long as you're enrolled in a wizarding school, you're free to perform magic. The tracking charms on your wand should have disintegrated the moment you signed the papers. As for your vaults, I'll have<strong>

**someone bring you down momentarily."**  
><strong>With this, Harry was lead back to the cart area and a small goblin brought him down to his vaults. After taking a quick look around and grabbing a number of advanced and dark arts books from various vaults, he returned to the Leaky Cauldron and spent the rest of the night going over his books.<strong>  
>"Really Potter, reading about dark magic. What would your precious Dumbledore think about that?" Bellatrix tsked, causing the others to gape at her. Had she really not been listening? / was running through their minds.  
><strong>When Vernon arrived the next morning and drove him back to Privet Drive, he paid his uncle and went up to his room.<strong>  
><strong>Time flew past for him as he studied and practiced his newly learnt magics. He even discovered he had an affinity for animagi transformations, and quickly learnt that he couldn't even do that normally. Instead of being able to turn into a single non-magical creature, he was able to turn into anything he focused on, although the first time he changed into a new form it hurt like hell.<strong>  
>September first rolled around soon enough and Harry once again found himself boarding the train.<br>Harry sighed happily at that, while his friends stared pityingly at him, knowing how he thought of Hogwarts.  
><strong>Three weeks later, he and Hermione sat by the fire talking.<strong>  
><strong>"What are we going to rename the DA?" Hermione asked after casting a few anti-spy wards.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm not sure, you have any suggestions?"<strong>  
><strong>"Humm… what about… the Defense Alliance. I mean we're not dark, but we're not light either so we're defending the middle ground."<strong>  
><strong>"That'll work for now; at least it'll still be the DA. But let's see what the others think first."<strong>  
><strong>"Speaking of which, why did you insist on us not interacting with other DA members?"<strong>  
><strong>"Malfoy and Cho knew everyone, and I want it to look like we've stopped meeting together. Anyway, I want to check out the ROR tonight to make sure everything is set up for tomorrow's meeting. You want to join me?"<strong>  
><strong>"Sure. We can set up now so we can get started straight away once everyone gets there. But, what are we going to do about Ron?"<strong>  
><strong>"I'm sick and tired of him complaining about me being me. I think we just have to go on without him for now."<strong>  
><strong>"I was wondering when this would happen," she sighed, "He's not the same Ron we first became friends with."<strong>  
><strong>"No, he isn't," he sadly agreed, "He's been a right git since I admitted to being bi."<strong>  
><strong>"WHAT?" everyone shouted while Harry just blushed at their reaction.<strong>  
>"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.<br>/So maybe I have a chance since he's bi, / thought Voldemort. Then he scowled at having such a thought.  
><strong>Meanwhile, in an uncharted manor, paced a rather pissed off Voldemort; once again annoyed at him-self for waking up with a rather uncomfortable problem after having another one of those " <strong>  
><strong>dreams. It was one thing to wake up after having a rather hot and sweaty dream about fucking your greatest rival, but quite another to wake up after a blissfully arousing dream in which said rival was fucking your brains out.<strong>  
>Both Harry and Voldemort blushed. Everyone else sniggered except Bellatrix who was upset that her lord would even think about having such dreams about Potter<br>"Well, well, Forge. Looks like Voldie has the hots for dear Harry wouldn't you say? " one of the twins asked with a leer at Harry's direction.

Yes I certainly would Gred. We should do something about it shouldn't we?" the other twin replied.

"Why yes, we should Forge."  
>"Well, shall we Gred?" The twins grinned as they grabbed Harry by the arms and sat him on Voldemort's lap. Harry was squealing to be let go off.<br>/No, this can't be happening, / thought Voldemort.  
>"No! I will not sit on his lap until he gets a real nose," shouted Harry. Then suddenly there was a glow surrounded by Voldemort and standing in front of them was Tom who was practically drooling at Harry.<br>"Come sit, Harry," said Tom. Harry did just that while looking at Tom's face. And then there were several awws from the others as he started to relax and now had his head on Tom's shoulder and Tom was practically beaming. "You may read now," said Tom.  
>"Okay," replied Remus.<br>**This was made even worse considering the age difference. Worst of all, was that he always woke up right before he could thoroughly enjoy himself. This of course led to a rather embarrassing need to finish on his own. The dreams started almost a year ago and had quickly escalated into their current maddening state.**  
><strong>Standing off in the corner stood Snape and Lucius, both having quickly used to being called down in the middle of the night; they were the only two their lord trusted enough to actually consider as 'friends'. Thus they were also the only ones he had spoken to about his troubles (though that was only because he'd had them brew different dreamless sleep potions for him – though none worked). Of course, they still only knew the basics: Voldemort had the hots for Potter, constantly dreamt of him, and woke up in the middle of the night. At the moment though, they were whispering quietly to each other about Voldemort's condition.<strong>  
>"You two are gossiping about me," stated Tom, though he didn't look angry merely amused.<br>**"Any news about our lord's condition Lucius?"**  
><strong>"You're not going to believe me."<strong>  
><strong>"So? That's never stopped you from gossiping before." Snape hissed.<strong>  
><strong>"You wound me, Sev," he pouted, gaining a patented Snape glare. "Ok. Ok. Last night, I stopped by to check on the progress with Draco, and on my way out I heard our lord having one of his dreams."<strong>  
><strong>"Your big news is that he has sex dreams? We already know that," Snape interrupted.<strong>  
>Everyone chuckled.<br>**"If you had let me finish I could have told you that our lord's been lying, he doesn't dream about fucking Potter. He's been dreaming of Potter fucking him."**  
><strong>Snape found himself fighting the need to laugh hysterically while simultaneously trying to hold down his breakfast.<strong>  
><strong>"It explains why he's started obsessing over him," he finally managed to choke out, "It even explains why he had me brew those potions for him to regain his former appearance."<strong>  
><strong>"And to think we thought he was being vain when in reality… chuckle… He's trying to look good for Potter."<strong>  
>"Aww… how sweet of you," said Harry then he pecked Tom, who gasped and then put his hand to his cheek, smiling.<br>**"Why aren't you more upset over this? I doubt Potter will ever convert and now it's unlikely Voldemort will be able to AK him."**  
><strong>At this Lucius' face suddenly grew more serious.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm not upset because this obsession with Potter has helped him regain some of his sanity. I didn't join up to randomly kill unimportant muggles and wizards, though it is fun, I signed up to recreate the wizarding world and our lord seems to have been getting farther and farther from his original goals."<strong>  
><strong>"It's not like you show discontentment in our lord Lucius, but I know what you mean<strong>."

**He could barely hold in his mirth over the next thought he had, "Funny thing that Potter might have actually agreed with his original plans."**  
>"True," everyone said and chuckled.<br>**Oblivious to his father's current company, Draco had just finished his repairs to the old cabinet, surprised it hadn't been too damaged. He hated how his father served the crazed maniac. Sure he hated muggles and mud-bloods, but that didn't mean he liked that they were being killed off at random. Even purebloods knew that new blood was needed to keep their world stable. Squibs and low-levels married mud-bloods, their children married lesser purebloods and so new blood slowly trickled into pureblooded families. That's how it was supposed to work. He personally believed Voldemort had gone insane and would ruin the English wizarding world, but then again he daren't say so aloud. Instead, he simply sent an owl to his father, saying he'd finished with the cabinet.**  
>"What are you doing? Fixing a cabinet?" asked a curious Hermione. Draco just shrugged.<br>**Seeing that their lord was finally starting to pull himself together, Snape and Lucius approached him to report on their missions.**  
><strong>"My lord, Draco has almost finished repairing the old vanishing cabinet as you requested."<strong>  
><strong>Receiving a nod, Severus approached and handed over the last bottle of restoring potion.<strong>  
><strong>"This is the last dose my lord, but it's going to be a while before we know how much of your former appearance will return."<strong>  
><strong>The potion had already greatly restored him to his former 20 year old appearance, but he still had a few scales running down his spine and distinctly serpentine eyes and tongue. Voldemort drank the potion and was about to leave the room when a large eagle owl swooped into the room and delivered a letter to Malfoy.<strong>  
><strong>"My lord, I just received news from Draco. He has finished with the cabinet and claims that Dumbledore's been called away and won't be returning for a day or so."<strong>  
><strong>"Feel like visiting Hogwarts."<strong>  
><strong>Swiftly walking over to the cabinets, Malfoy was the first to enter, followed by Snape and Voldemort.<strong>  
>"Wait, so there's a vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.<br>"Yes, Miss Granger. In this exact room actually," said Tom.  
><strong>Draco was just leaving the room when the cabinet suddenly lurched halfway across the room and his father stepped out. Now, if this wasn't shocking enough, Snape and the dark lord quickly followed him. Not even having time to dwell on this occurrence, they all whipped around to see a door appear and a certain duo enter the room.<strong>  
><strong>Harry and Hermione had been having a perfectly normal evening when they decided to check out the Room Of Requirements. Upon entering however, instead of a clean room with cushions and raised dais, they saw a lounge filled with their most hated people (baring the Dursleys, Wormtail, and Dumbledore). Within an instant both of them had their wands aimed at Voldemort, just as he had his trained on them. This stalemate however didn't last long as Harry was suddenly the only one in the room left with a wand.<strong>  
><strong>"Thanks," he whispered to the room, as he turned to see if Hermione wanted her wand back.<strong>  
><strong>"Keep it for the moment; they'd probably nick it from anyway," she answered.<strong>  
><strong>BOOM<strong>  
><strong>CRASH<strong>  
>"Ow! Remus, my ears," Sirius moaned.<br>"Sorry," said Remus, not sounding sorry at all.  
><strong>They all turned to around just in time to see a rather singed Neville get flung into the room, just as the cabinet fell over and broke into slivers of dry wood. Standing up to brush himself off, he caught sight of the room's inhabitants and quickly fainted. This display was followed by numerous glares from the Slytherins, rolled eyes from Harry, and a dejected sigh from Hermione. Ignoring him for now Harry walked over to the door, which was now severely warped and charred from the explosion, and proceeded to attempt opening it.<strong>  
><strong>"Damn, it won't open."<strong>  
><strong>He then attempted to ask the room to open the door, but it didn't budge. Losing his already short temper, he hit the blasted door with everything he had.<strong>  
><strong>"Alohomora, Reparo, Confringo, Defodio, Reducto, Diffindo, Expulso."<strong>  
><strong>Sighing when nothing seemed to work, he attempted a few of the darker spells he had learnt, but the door didn't budge. Summoning Hermione's wand, he handed it over while she tried her luck, but to no avail. Now pissed at being locked in a room with Voldemort and is group, Harry summoned his strength for a last attempt with the most powerful spell he knew.<strong>  
><strong>"FiendFyre."<strong>  
>"Wow, I didn't know you could do that spell, Harry," said an awed looking Neville.<br>"Not yet, I can't," Harry denied as everyone was looking at him admiringly and to be honest, he was starting to get creeped out by it.  
><strong>This time the door was engulfed in a tyrannical firestorm in the shape of bird, but when he released it the door still didn't open.<strong>  
><strong>Giving up, he collapsed into an armchair, unaware of Voldemort and co's stares. Hermione simply sat on a couch next to him, and appeared deep in thought. A few moments later Harry sighed and stood up to enervate Neville.<strong>  
><strong>"Um...No offense Harry but why are you in the ROR with you-know-who, Snape, and the Malfoys?"<strong>  
><strong>"Coincidence, followed by you locking us in," Harry growled, "What caused the explosion?"<strong>  
><strong>"Um…" He blushed, "I tripped."<strong>  
>Everyone sighed.<br>**Glare**  
><strong>"And well...I still had the juice in my pocket."<strong>  
><strong>"What juice?" the twins asked. In response, Neville just shrugged, not knowing.<strong>  
><strong>Glare<strong>  
><strong>"It's not my fault… Ron pushed me."<strong>  
>"Stupid Weasel King," said Draco. And for once, Harry agreed with him.<br>**"It's lucky you're not dead," Harry said to the chubby Gryffindor.**  
><strong>"Harry, why in Merlin's name would you given that to Neville of all people." 'Mione gasped, "No offense Nev."<strong>  
><strong>"He was the only one available. No offense Nev<strong>."  
>"It's okay, I understand," said Neville<br>**"Don't worry, even I know I'm not to be trusted with anything valuable or explosive, but I do wonder what happened to Ron in the explosion."**  
>"Who cares what happened to the Weasel," Draco sneered.<br>**"Who cares what happened to the Weasel," Malfoy sneered,**  
>Everyone sniggered at that. "Don't change much, do you Malfoy?" said Harry and Draco blushed.<br>**reminding them of their 'company' "and what the hell were you foolish enough to give Longbottom?"**  
><strong>Now that everyone had settled down (though Voldy had a bit of a 'problem' after seeing Harry cast such dark spells).<strong>  
>"You're okay now, Tom?" said Harry worriedly, oblivious, while everyone else chuckled at him. Tom just smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head and said,<br>"I'm fine, Harry." Harry smiled back.  
><strong>"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but I HAD a vial of erumpent fluid."<strong>  
>"Really?" everyone said, staring at Harry.<br>"I don't know, it has not happened yet," Harry said, his tone saying clearly that he was annoyed, causing everyone who stared blushed.  
><strong>"How did you get a hold of enough to cause such an explosion?" Malfoy Sr. questioned.<strong>  
><strong>"Like I said; none of your business."<strong>  
><strong>"We're stuck in here aren't we?" Hermione sighed.<strong>  
><strong>"Yep."<strong>  
><strong>"But," said Neville, "I thought you know at least two ways into every room of the castle?"<strong>  
><strong>"Every room except the R.O.R." he sighed, "There're a few ways in, but only one way out."<strong>  
><strong>"But I thought you had control of the room?"<strong>  
><strong>"So? There's still only one exit Nev." He said, growing a bit annoyed.<strong>  
><strong>"But still Harry, you can at least ask," Hermione butted in.<strong>  
><strong>"I already did."<strong>  
><strong>"Oh." Hermione sighed.<strong>  
><strong>"So I guess we're stuck in here," Neville muttered.<strong>  
><strong>Half an hour of uncomfortable silence later, Malfoy Sr. spoke up.<strong>  
><strong>"Why Potter, does this room only respond to you?"<strong>  
><strong>"It doesn't, it just likes him," Hermione answered.<strong>  
><strong>Everyone chuckled except Bellatrix who said, "Even rooms like Potter."<strong>  
><strong>"Like the rest of the castle," Neville muttered, receiving a glare from Harry.<strong>  
><strong>"What, now it's a secret?" Hermione laughed.<strong>  
>So was everyone else except the obvious (Bellatrix and Snape just chuckled).<br>**After Voldemort and co. finished staring at Harry for another fifteen minutes, Draco broke the silence.**  
><strong>"Can you at least ask this room for something to do, I'm bored," he complained.<strong>  
><strong>"Only you would be bored at a time like this," Hermione nagged.<strong>  
><strong>"Shut it, Granger."<strong>  
><strong>"I hate agreeing with Malfoy but I'm bored too," Neville admitted, before he was interrupted by his stomach, "and hungry."<strong>  
><strong>"That, I can take care of," Potter stated as he called Dobby.<strong>  
><strong>"Wait Harry," Hermione cried, "if you can call Dobby, can't he let us out?"<strong>  
><strong>"The door only opens from inside when it's being used, unless I'm the one opening it. Besides, it's not locked, it's busted."<strong>  
><strong>"Oh."<strong>  
><strong>"Well… can he transport us out?" Nev asked.<strong>  
><strong>"House elves can't apparate with people while in Hogwarts," Hermione lectured.<strong>  
><strong>Thankfully, Neville was saved from what was sure to be a long and boring lecture, as Dobby arrived.<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so glad you is calling him… what can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter?"<strong>  
><strong>"We're kind of locked in for the moment, so we were wondering if you could bring us some dinner."<strong>  
><strong>"Of course. Dobby'll get food for Harry Potter sir, but Dobby must ask why you's sitting with nasty wizards."<strong>  
><strong>"Just an accident Dobby."<strong>  
><strong>"Of course sir, but… should Dobby brings them foods too?"<strong>  
><strong>"You better get us food Potter," growled Snape.<strong>  
>"Don't boss him around Severus," Tom snarled. Severus flinched at that, obviously frightened.<br>**"Yeah," Harry sighed, "bring food for all of us please Dobby."**  
><strong>Dobby finally popped out, and Hermione released the laughter she'd been holding in since seeing Dobby's hero-worshipping hyper-activeness.<strong>  
><strong>"Well… HAHA… At least… HAHA… he only calls you sir now… Chuckle."<strong>  
><strong>"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh all you want."<strong>  
>"Well it is quite funny," said an amused Hermione, causing Harry to glare at her.<br>**Neville coughed and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "spew"**  
><strong>Dobby quickly reappeared wit a feast.<strong>  
><strong>"It's a bit too much don't you think Dobby?" Harry chuckled.<strong>  
><strong>"Yes sir. But alls the other elves wanted to help Harry Potter too."<strong>  
><strong>"Thanks Dobby, you can go back to Winky now if you want."<strong>  
><strong>At this point Hermione was finally calming down enough to grab some food, as did everyone else.<strong>  
><strong>"Hey Harry, what about some entertainment?" Nev asked with his mouth full.<strong>  
><strong>"I'll ask."<strong>  
><strong>Sure enough, five rather large books fell on Neville's head.<strong>  
><strong>"Jerk," he screeched.<strong>  
>Everyone laughed at Neville's misfortune, well, Bellatrix cackled, Snape smirked, and Neville glared at Harry who smiled sweetly at him.<br>**"You wanted entertainment," Harry snickered.**  
><strong>"No offense, but I didn't mean books Harry. Can't you ask for something else?'<strong>  
><strong>"I already tried. The room apparently wants us to read these."<strong>  
><strong>"I thought you controlled the room."<strong>  
><strong>"It listens to me, but it still ahs a mind of its own Nev."<strong>  
><strong>"Oh," Neville said as he picked one up and read the title before bursting into laughter.<strong>  
><strong>"What's the book?" Harry glared, knowing it couldn't be good.<strong>  
><strong>"HAHA… Harry Potter…chuckle…and the Philosophers stone…HAHAHA.<strong>"  
>Harry groaned while the rest laughed. "Brilliant. They wrote a book about me now," he said.<br>**"Who the heck would write a book about me and expect people to read it?"**  
><strong>"Who knows Potty, but it's better than staring at the walls all day," Draco sneered.<strong>  
>"If you're so keen on it, why don't you read the first chapter Malfoy?"<br>"Well… that was certainly interesting," said Remus, "Who wants to read next?"  
>"Oh, can I?" said Theodore Nott who hadn't spoke at all since the beginning. Remus handed him the book.<br>**"Sleeping arrangement and the BWL."**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; Hi im takin down the WHO ELSE SHOULD I BRING IN Reading Harry and co read book one poll of my wall 'cause im going to put up another poll but im going to move the poll on my story so review you answer ! REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Here's how the poll is so far ;**

**1. Regulus- 2**

**-1 **

**-0**

** maurauders-0**

**-0**

**-0**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

**I don't know if i will be able to continue this story. I'm just not getting any ideas of what to do. But if anyone want to continue and adopt it just say.**

**Thank for all reviews xxx**


End file.
